Processes for separation of juice from a solid phase in a mash formed by crushing cells of produce are known. They are useful for obtaining fruit juices and juices from other produce such as berries, vegetables or other field produce, especially for obtaining apple juice from apple mash.
In a known process for making apple juice, apple mash is separated mechanically from crushed apples in a press into a liquid phase and a solid phase. Because of the comparatively long time required for the pressing step the pectin contained in the liquid phase reacts with the other fluid components and oxygen and must again be separated by enzymatic or other biochemical treatment methods in subsequent extraction steps.
Apart from the increased process expense, a product obtained using an enzymatic or biochemical subsequent treatment can no longer be spoken of as being completely "natural".